Dreadlocks
by kaijathealien
Summary: When Miroku finds a strange unconcious girl in his path...he takes her back to his camp and cleans her up...is this a beginning of new found friendship...or is this the beginning of something more. [New Story]
1. And so it Began

**A/N:** _First fan fiction. . .EVER. I tend to stress over if I have nailed the character's personality and such so I never really give fan fictions a try. But. . .today I am being brave and I have decided to take a chance at writing. It will probably end up in disaster but...I tried right? Please review if you want another chapter. : ) Sorry for wasting your time. ._

**Disclaimer:** _Uhh...since all the "cool kids" put this I suppose I should too. . .and I don't want to be sued so here we go. . .I do not own any of the Inu Yasha Characters...blah blah blah...I do not claim to own them. . .blah blah blah. . .I am just a simple person writing fan fictions to escape the norm of everyday life._

**Dread Locks - Chapter 1: _And So It Began_**

Darkness hung heavy in the forest. Sweat beads dripped down her forehead, a sudden chill prickled the back of her neck. She franticly glanced around, running through the thick underbrush, pushing leaves and branches out of her way in a mad dash of terror.

Dirt covered her face, her raven black hair hung in a matted messit was evident dreadlocks were forming.

With a sudden burst of light the young woman tumbled out of the forest's dark angry clutches drenching herself in the glorious sunlight. She dropped to her knees reaching up to the sky above. Tears of happiness streaked her filthy face. She was freefree at last.

Collapsing on the ground, she embraced the cool grassy meadow. She stayed there for a few minutes, melting into the ground, absorbing it's beauty and serenityit was too much just too much for her, it had been a lot to take in. Exhaustion hit her like a punch to the face, knocking her out like a light and rendering her temporarily unconscious.

She lay face down in the lush grass while lazy clouds rolled across the skythe girl slept onpretty butterflies fluttered across the rolling meadow hills, occasionally landing on her backand the girl slept onseconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, the girl continued to sleep and didn't even begin to wake at the approach of light footsteps

The young man knelt down beside the little bundle of bones curled up on the ground. He stared at her for a few minutes, puzzled by her appearancenot sure what he should do, he contemplated the options. He was hesitant to wake herbut he didn't want to leave her.

_Surely a girl of her age should not just be lying out in the wilderness by _

_herself, she can't be older that 17 . . .and besides—look at the state of her_. . ._she's a mess._ Miroku thought to himself.

Feeling a pang of sympathy, Miroku hoisted the strange girl over his shoulder and started off in the direction of his camp. . .

...**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N:** _So. . .What do you think? Not to great eh_. . ._well I tried. I am not sure if I already said this but please review. Harsh criticism is accepted; it helps me grow as a writer. And just for the record, this is **before** Miroku meets up with Inu Yasha and the Gang_. . ._or whatever you wish to refer to their "Motley Crew" as_. . ._oh and one last thing. I am looking for a co-writer so if you are interested please email me at . That would be simply FANTAZMIC if I had a co-writer . Two minds are better_. . ._more ideas and so on. : ) It would be interesting to see if the story would work out. Once again, Thank-you for reading _


	2. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**A/N: **_In reply to my one review. I have NO clue where this is going. I still have to figure out:_

_**a** Her background_

_**b** Why she was running _

_**c **And if she has any powers or what not_

_If anyone has suggestions, feel free to email me at __. I am also still looking for a co writer if anyone is interested. This chapter is really bad. Like most of the stuff I write. Bear with me (If you are even still reading after the first chapter). Don't forget to Flam—er review. _

**Disclaimer:** _Uhh...since all the "cool kids" put this I suppose I should too. . .and I don't want to be sued so here we go. . .I do not own any of the Inu Yasha Characters...blah blah blah...I do not claim to own them. . .blah blah blah. . .I am just a simple person writing fan fictions to escape the norm of everyday life._

Dreadlocks Chapter 2 – _Dream a Little Dream of Me_

((_Italics _ dreams, thoughts, songs))

_The strange girl's eyes flew open. . .she looked around, and was startled to find herself in a strange setting. Across the fire from her slept a young man in his early twenties. She gazed at him for a few minutes. . .but as if he could feel her watching. . .he opened his own eyes and grinned at her—she immediately pretended to be sleep. Something was not right. Maybe it was because that smilet was more of a smirk. . .or maybe because there was as strange glint in his eyes, But whatever it was, the young woman knew something was up._

_She stayed stock still, petrified with fear, scared something would happen if she moved. Miroku slowly got to his feet and approached her with that same evil grin on his face. He knelt over her and rocked her violently._

'_So I see you are up. Sleeping beauty.' He laughed for a moment ' . . .why don't you do Miroku a favor and give him a kiss. . .' _

_Give me a kiss. . .give me a kiss. . .Miroku's face turned into one of a familiar man that had tried to rape her as a young child. She screamed and gasped while the words kept repeating over in her head. . .Miroku/Scary Man rolled her over and straddled on top of her. She thrashed wildly underneath him while he began to unbutton her shirt..._

"Miss. . .miss. . .Are you okay?" Miroku exclaimed, shaking her lightly.

The girl's eyes flew open; they were as wide as saucers. She gasped, and sat up. Then glanced back at Miroku. She let out a blood-piercing scream, jumping to her feet, with recognition.

"BACK! BACK YOU HENTAI!" she screamed while franticly searched around for something to hit him with.

Miroku slowly stood up, his hands in the air as if to show he wouldn't hurt her "Please, please calm down—It is okay I won't hurt you." He slowly started to approach her.

The girl picked up a nearby stick from the ground and took a wild swing at him, letting out another scream, she charged full on swinging her stick madly.

Miroku backed away cautiously, just missing a bash to the head. He dodged and ducked, calmly all the while trying to assure her he would not harm he and calm her down.

"I am not going to hurt—HEY!" He exclaimed heatedly, just barely missing another blow to the head. "Now see here—" She took a few more blind swings until he finally managed to grab the stick from her and pin her to the ground.

She looked up at him, "Hey well this is kind of awkward. . ."Miroku stated.

She just glowered at him. . .and then spit in his face. She giggled at his stunned impression, but her face hardened again when she remembered he was on top of her.

"Get OFF me you Hentai!" with a hard shove she had him sprawled out on his back.

Miroku rubbed his head and tried to sit up, wiping her spit off with the sleeve of his robes ". . .you're pretty strong aren't you. . ."

Ignoring his comment she simply screamed waving her "battering stick" at him "Don't take another fucking step Hentai. . .OR I WILL BASH YOUR HEAD IN"

". . .Hi My name is Miroku—nice to meet you." He extended a hand.

"WHAT? —"

He repeated himself, "Hi my name is Miroku—Nice to meet you." Then added, "Is there any specific reason you are trying to bash my head in with a stick—we have only just met you know." He said in a relaxed tone.

She didn't answer; instead she simply got to her feet and extended a hand to help the young man up off the ground.

"My apologies. . .I acted rashly," She said tightly, breathing raggedly from the ordeal.

"Apology excepted," he said excepting her hand up ". . .might I be graced in knowing your name?" he questioned, smiling gently.

". . .um. My name is **Reisei**."

Miroku kept a straight face, but his eyes twinkled with laughter, he straightened up and looked her in the eye "Serenity. . .hmm that's _fitting,_" he said politely...with just a hint of playful sarcasm.

"—Quite a pretty name despite it's contradictions. I am pleased to have your acquaintance **Reisei**...now hmm what was I going to do before you ever so kindly introduced yourself," He laughed at his little joke, and Reisei said nothing," . . .oh that's right I was about to make us dinner."

He led her over to the fire and made sure she sat down. Then he got to work at preparing dinner for the two of them. Reisei's eyes followed him as he worked. Not daring to say a thing—at least for a little while.

Forgetting her embarrassment, "Why have you brought me here," She said dryly.

"Well Reisei-_sama _I found you out in the meadow a few nights ago. I was looking for firewood when I came across the most peculiar looking girl. . .being you. You looked like hell; your hair a mess, your clothes a tatter—and I didn't just want to leave you there unconscious on the ground. So instead of firewood I ended up bringing you back to my camp."

Reisei grunted. Not knowing what to say in response.

". . .Might I ask what you were doing lying right outside the forest?"

"No."

"Okaaaay."

Miroku stared at her with a goofy smile plastered on his face. She tried to look away and not make eye contact with him, but she could not divert herself no more.

"What?" She snapped, throwing a piercing glare at him "I know you might have saved me and all but that doesn't mean you can just stare at me. . ." he just grinned at her.

She turned away again. Then looked back at him—he was STILL staring at her "WHAT? What in hell's name are you staring at Monk?"

He grinned again and trailed off, "Oh nothing. . ."

"WHAT? Just tell me already!" she bitched heatedly.

"Nooothing. . ."

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY. You are seriously trying my patience."

"Just that. . .how nice I think you would look if you were cleaned up a little bit more. I mean I tried to clean you the best I could but. . .I don't have any nice woman's clothes or a woman's touch for that matter."

Reisei stared down at her clothes, she was wearing her same old rags but they appeared to be cleaner. She gazed at her hands and arms, they were also clean! Then it dawned on her, "You BATHED me? . . .More importantly you SAW ME NAKED," her mouth dropped.

"Well.... Yes, it's not like I haven't seen a woman's body before," He grinned lecherously "I assure you it seemed quite necessary at the time, you were simply filthy. . .my do you have a great body, I would just like to compliment you on tha—"

BONK. Miroku rubbed her head where Reisei hand hit him with a large rock, "Can you spare the violence until after I make supper. . .I assure you, then you can hit me with as many rocks as you please,"

He smiled and then turned back to making their supper. _I think I will be getting to know the surrounding rocks VERY well—each and every one of them. _Miroku thought, grinning to himself shamelessly.

**. . .End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: **The end. :S What do you think? Review people, it will give me a good idea or not to see if I should write yet another chapter.


End file.
